1. Field
The present invention relates generally to crop harvesters. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a separator pan interposed between the threshing rotor and cleaning shoe of a harvester, where the separator pan includes a floor and an air deflector to direct a rearward air stream above the floor.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Prior art grain harvesters include a rotor assembly to thresh crop material and a cleaning shoe to separate grain from material other than grain (MOG). Some conventional harvesters include a return pan located between the rotor assembly and cleaning shoe to receive grain from the rotor assembly and to direct the grain forwardly. In particular, it is known to position a return pan along the separator section of the rotor to restrict grain from escaping through the back end of the harvester and to deposit the grain toward a forward portion of the cleaning shoe.
However, it has been found that conventional harvesters with a return pan have certain deficiencies. For instance, where a rearward air flow to separate grain from MOG impinges on the leading edge of the return pan, the air flow restricts grain from falling below the return pan. In particular, it has been found that such air flow holds grain on the return pan and above the return pan in a suspended state with MOG. The suspension of grain and MOG above the return pan by the rearward air flow also restricts the air flow from removing MOG from the harvester.